


Who we are

by GreenFalls



Series: Dancing to the beat [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing to the beat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFalls/pseuds/GreenFalls
Summary: The twins are fifteen. Now in high school, Mabel’s great search for romance continue, for her surprise she found it closer than she expected it or wanted. Now super conflicted, she kept quiet, suffering alone. Not long after, and her misery she let in a “friend”, a senior, really cool guy. She told him the vaguest story ever. He figured it out quickly to her demise. But surprise her with “support” and “wise” words. It’s fucks up, but it can be fixed.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Dancing to the beat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805848
Kudos: 3





	Who we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was made in the dancing to the beat, a pinecest event.  
> The song: Who we are by Imagine Dragons

“Enough!” she yelled at him. She couldn’t take more of it. ”Don’t touch me!”  
The guy sighed and rolled his eyes. ”Mabel. Honey.” He said with a look of disappointment, with hints of irritation underneath. ”Think! I know, hard. But you have to try and remember. I am here for you.”  
She couldn’t believe there was a time she bought that. Not anymore. She was out. “I love him!” She said just to be hit with his stupid laughter and the condescending smile. He saw her as a dumb kid, and what that said about him, with how much, even now, wanted to fuck her.  
“Think! Rationally. What good will be if you go with this?“ he asked. Doubt started to bubble up, it looked like he noticed. “If I am honest I can see you do it, just throwing your life away. But his too!”  
God, she was so tired. Is this a good idea? Should they?  
“Fuck you!” she yelled. Nope. not gonna listen. “That’s not to you to say. So go fuck yourself!”  
Mabel gave her back and walked. She needed to move. It was too much for her. She wasn’t going to start questioning herself, and for sure not because of him.  
“Stop! Where you think you're going?!” Didn’t bother to cover his anger anymore. She kept walking, now faster. She just didn’t care at this point.  
Then she felled it. The grab on her shoulder. “I asked. Where you THINK you are going?” he asked, getting closer and squeezing his hand harder. OK, that’s scary. “Mabel. You need to think about this further. I know you can do it. Be normal.”  
She stood still there, felling him surrounding her. She could sense his chest, the body heat, the breathing.  
“Disgusting”  
“What!” he was chocked making a few steps back. Good. Much better. She turned to look at him, tall and athletic. Not much of a chance, but fuck it. She was tired of running.  
“What’s going on with you?” he was legit confused. “Really.” He said and did a step. “Come on.” And another one. Don’t move legs. Firm. “You are not planning to tell him, right?” He looked at her face, serious and unchanged. “Idiot. You know how he will react, what he will say. That you are-”  
“Beautiful, funny, intelligent, and honestly I love you too” said a voice from behind.  
“It can’t be.”  
“Oh, but it is” Dipper said. He walked toward Mabel, Shielding her with his body. “Step back.”  
The view was too much. Both fixated on him, just anger and hatred. Not even a little bit of hesitation.  
“Fuck this! What a freak show! First her and now you!” he said pointing at Dipper. “You DO deserve each other.” He walked away.  
They stayed there, still firm, ready. They didn’t lower their guard until he disappeared from view.  
“That can become a problem” Dipper said now looking at her, making it easy for her to rest on his shoulder.  
“Pfft! That idiot! No big deal, just a big waste of time.” She said, her head already on him. “Nothing for Twins Mystery.”  
“True. Plus I have a plan”  
“Of course you do” Mabel said without doubt or fear. Why would she? I mean, they were together after all.


End file.
